Noke
General Information and Appearance Nokes are a rugged and isolated people that live on the rough and barren continent of Dolrin. Males and females are very alike and stand at 4'4-4'9ft and weigh between 80-100lb. Nokes live to become between 110-140 years old. Nokes have built a vast underground cavern network that spread throughout large scales of the Dolrin continent. Their capital within these caverns is named Duron and is far south in the continent, beyond the great desert. Personality Nokes have just recently started adventuring beyond the desert and to other continents. Due to this have a very reserved and isolated personality. They prefer the company of other nokes and do not have an easy time taking the courage to maintain contact with other races. Their desert is rumored to be one of the most dangerous natural places in Altharon and nokes undergo severe survival training before they leave their cavern homes to venture forth. Most nokes that wish to go overseas die in the desert due to its dangers. Nokes are not strong or wise but they are very nimble in combat and are keen on using this to their advantage. Alignment Nokes may shift towards any alignment. Their current standpoint is often based on what they have experienced thus far and how their life has been or is as a whole. Nokes are more focused on survival than they are on thinking about what's right or wrong. They deem that any action taken towards the prolonged survival of ones self or others is the only right action. Deity Nokes have no knowledge of a great god or any children for that matter. The other races of Altharon were personally approached either physically or spiritually by the gods and given knowledge of their existence. Nokes came to in the caverns and have since stayed in the caverns. They have just recently ventured throughout the desert and have yet to receive any information of gre at deities that may or may not exist. Cavern System The nokes cavern system is vast and spreads throughout large areas of the continent. They maintain these caverns by using materials found underground and embedding them with essence. Nokes have an innate ability when it comes to imbuing essence within physical materials and they have used this ability to create close to ever-lasting caverns that need very little maintenance. Echoes of an Old Kingdom Racial Traits +2 Dexterity, -2 Strength, -2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma. (Nokes are nimble but weak. Their mind is also not as bright and their social interactions are weakened due to living most of their lives isolated from other races). Small. (Nokes are categorized as small and receive all the benefits and drawbacks of this category). +5 to all climb checks. +3 to all sleight of hand, tumble and dodge checks. +3 to all survival checks. Bonus Feat: Talented Climber (Nokes may use half their movement to climb). Bonus Feat: Deserted Survival (Nokes use their dexterity modifier for survival checks instead of wisdom). Category:Races Category:Groups